


The Athelas flower

by Jill_Morigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually the tales ends with a wedding. And here for Kíli and Tauriel it is with a wedding all is just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Цветок ацеласа](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109135) by Джилл Мориган. 



1 ***  
No matter how much pathos Thranduil put into his oration, but in his heart just happened boundless glee. Openly, Tauriel was not one of those jewels that has much value, and in light of recent events the union of redhead snake with a dwarf prince looked quite a wise political move: let the love and peace thrive between the folks of Middle-earth! At the same time, this apparent Feanors kinswoman will get out far from poor inloved GreeenLeaf...

No matter how valued his freedom the gnome named Kíli, there were some things and non-things that all of this could change for independence without hesitance. And if the fate had him die in the Prime of life ... ugh, to finish his life ringed, only with this: Mahal, how this Elf deftly managed with throwing knives! Dwarf’s women also know how to handle weapons, but none of them led the detachment - whether it's women’s deal? But she is only urged on their eared-head. And is never at a loss for words, so not everyone dwarf’s women will be able - fun grined in response to Fili:

  
“All their guys look like girls!”

  
“Need to show the breasts?”

  
Fíli had not heard, but Kíli all the way to the dungeons of Mirkwood blandished her:

  
“Well, show me, you promised... Well, at least the edge of the... Well, I"ve never seen elven...”

  
Kíli never thought about it, but he do not imagine how cool would be sitting and smoking a large strong hobbit’s tobacco, say ... no, it has to be appropriate to the word "chat "... So, to sit, lighting one on two pipe of "Princess Dreams"*, and to chat about everything, it was also very, very not amiss. And how great it turned out, when the Red-hair covered his back in the started fracas, which later chroniclers tagged the Battle of Five Armies! A touch of Ginger was more pleasant, and the seat beside her, dreamed his head more than from the "Princess"... So that Kíli again began what is called to chat. And say what a sober or not insmoked usually remains only in their mind. For example, "I love you!"

  
Tauriel did not think of one time to share her life with someone. King of the Mirkwood any time ago said that, when the elf reaches adulthood enough, then surely somehow itself will appear worthy fiance... Whether Thranduil tried to make dirty girl get dressed in a gown, or just soothed himself. One way or another, but the ideas to share with someone her life, almost did not attend the daring red head. It would be nice to this fiance be ready to wander through the forest, as Legolas, and even better - that he was not as boring as Legolas, this fiance.

  
Well, dwarf perfectly fit this vague desire: since Thorin Oakenshield’s squad came into Mirkwood, the great fun began! With this Kíli, Durin’s kindred, was so funny to bicker!To chat about everything and to kiss was not funny - but too well it turned out! How good it was to fall asleep beside in a Lake Town. For sleep there was just a bench on the ground floor, and this dream was fitful and shallow, like small animals in the forest: because she touched dwarfs forehead, if declining the toxic fever, or waking up in fright, checked Kíli’s breath... And then, in the morning, when it became clear that Athelas, little charms and strong young body along with defeated the poison of orcish arrow – already then elf dozed off inly. And then how to fall asleep in the sieged Mount. And let the sense of foreboding hundred times more terrible than the dragon, do not go out of the heart for a second, let unauthorized departure from the camp of the elves (moreover, to take with them food and plenty of arrows) generally called a betrayal; let under the stone arches breathing much harder than in the forest... Let the bed was hastily built of warm coats, and instead of hymns sung befitting the door was awkward say from Fíli:

  
“I... I'll tell the guys not to disturb you until all is quietly...”

  
And they really do not disturbed. Exactly before until it was quietly.

  
The battle is remembered not as good as it could, and not a half as bad as she would like. Those people, dwarves, elves, orc muzzle grinning all in a continuous and terrible mess... How they could not lost with Kíli is unclear. But kind Eru allowed them to date before their death, however, it’s did not want to die... and even more did not want to die that damned dwarf.

  
“I'll show you ... I'll show you ...”**

  
"I'll show you how to die, you moron, don't you dare!" But on the whole phrase forces was not enough, and could only cry: up to him and did not get, not to reach... A moron grinned in response:

  
“Breasts will show?” - and started coughing with a blood.  
\---  
*This is a reference to the realities of funfic's author: "Princess of Dreams" ("Princessa Greza") - is a new spectacle rock-order "Temple", gained fame staging "Finrod-Zong" (rock opera, the story of Beren and Luthien).  
** This is a wordplay of original language and a reference to the realities of funfic's author: “I'll show you how to..." - the implication "I'll show you what happens to those who do what you did." Usually it is nothing some good...

***This funfic is a translation of my Russian-language story. Unfortunately, I write slowly, and translate even slower, sorry. And forgive my mediocre English - I'm a doctor, not a translator.


	2. Chapter 2

2.***  
Kind Eru regretted them. In general, he regretted many of them allowing to stay alive... And though someone won’t have a good laugh for a long time, and even had to breathe very carefully, and the two broken legs only hindered, too, Kíli smiled:

  
"We shall visit each other..."

  
To visit - that's all your love!

  
To visit, to get to each other was really hard, the road was difficult and dangerous... And if the bypass, then as many as eight steps, and in the end they met the next day, much closer to the neutral territory. In Erebor, at dwarves’ place, there were enough rooms for everyone, either people, or elves, but after the dragon there were a lot of things that needed to be recovered, and therefore the room suitable for living he had to share with Fili - his very bed appeared to be a neutral territory. But each of them two was so tired of their four steps that the eyes closed themselves, and almost said words froze on their lips...

  
Co-sleeping does a great job. Fíli just whistled, looking in:

  
\- I only went pee for a minute!

  
But he understood the situation, quickly gathered his things and moved off. Into neighboring tier, where people settled.

  
Elven legs fused disgustingly slowly but so that Kíli didn’t took an evil part to crawl along the walls solus; funny gnome eternally talk all the small stuff, that two of them totter like two grown old together... For sure, his head suffered much more than it seemed.

  
Now, in fact, when on crutches, life was very slow. To drag to the balcony, and settle there for a half of day with a pipe... "I wish to smoke too!" – Kíli enviously complained, diligently breathing in fresh air. Both dwarves and people in a hurry tried somehow to check out until winter does not hit, and in spring for sure here, outside, everything will be covered with scaffolding... Everyone who was able to be involved in business, but they both were absolutely loafing, covered with one for two cloak - in the street, or with one blanket - under the roof.

  
One day, Kíli, a moron, delivered into their room... a pony!

  
“What's that?”

  
“This is instead of your pieces of wood! Balin talked about underground warm baths with healing water - it turned out, they are completely intact! All what gnomes build, had been built for centuries, no pipes are damaged, even now, enjoy!"

  
It really was a magical place with wonderful hot water. And a mountain pony, more looking like an overgrown fluffy sofa, easily carried the elf on his broad back to the very baths. However, at the first night, this pony chewed Kíli’s trousers which have been thrown at the edge of the bath, other time he gnawed a full-back hole in Tauriel’s shirt, and once more, being bored, he went away for a walk... But how great it was to swim in this bitter-salt water - because it keeps you on the surface itself! They could not chase each other, and just stupidly sprinkled, sitting on a stone bench by the pool. Laughing, they furtively looked at each other at the warm glow of lamps and were sorry that no one disturbed this privacy only because everybody outside knows about their evening walk, and someone will certainly watch for at the entrance - hurray, the place is free!

  
It was unknown how many of use and magic was in those baths, but Kíli breathed easier thanks to this salty and not always fragrant steam and Tauriel’s legs at least stopped to hurt from the heat... And then they came back to room and slept still together – the clean linen smelled like a closing winter.  
They survived this winter like two animals hiding in a hole, and all that was happening around, as if went past them. Yes, the elves were helping people, or gnomes, and some people just rest up at first in Erebor. Yes, Gnome’s King-Under-Mountain allowed this tumults, for the reason that for a long time he has not really been able to allow or not to allow anything, and basic affairs and concerns had fallen on Fíli and wise Balin...

  
The spring was long and slow, but once awakened sun came to the window and summoned them outwards. In one of the mornings they got out of their common nest, under the hot rays, and at first just shouted, joyfully and pointless, like birds, and then, again, jumped up. And it turned out that they no longer need crutches or sticks, and ponies can get them almost anywhere. They reached the edge of the valley, and returned only in the evening – oh, Uncle Torin cursed so much for this unauthorized trip! He never had a gentle temper, and for the time that needed for recovering his wounds and finally took up the business (and the King- Under-Mountain, had much business!), Thorin’s character became more quarrelsome. Although it might be because the uncle hadn’t anybody to share this spring with. Kili was not blind and he knew, that not all is so simple here, and that, perhaps forever unimportant, mood Thorin should blame someone specific. One, who left the Erebor immediately after the Battle. The halfling, the burglar.

  
In fact it was not that easy - the quarrel between his uncle and hobbit was serious, but it was not just a quarrel between friends or comrade-in-arms, but it was the quarrel between the lovers. Few persons besides detachment who came to fight for the Lonely Mountain from the dragon, were aware of this fact - the dwarves morals were not as free as anyone can represent them... No matter how heavy was the heart of the hobbit returned to the Shire, in Thorin’s soul there was obviously no less disgust. Some days it was better not to appear on Thorin’s eyes.

  
Kíli got here.

  
“Excellent!" finally uttered Uncle. "You can start tomorrow with the protection of walls, you know where to get armor and weapons… And find a job for your woman. If not to sew or to cook, so at least to sort the weapons, still the cleaning is a women’s work...”  
“All the crap!” commented Kíli after the departing king.

  
“Cleaning is a woman's work, bueee!”

  
But still they took the order, continuing in the days of rest to get away on foot or on horseback – probably, it was right to restore the erstwhile energy. They were leaving, they were returning; in salt and sulfur baths there had always been a lot of visitors, but they always could just take a soapy – to scrap each other with washcloths, until the skin starts to squeak, and then - wrapped in clear sheets, sitting on the warm benches, to sip beer brought from the icehouse. And again to chat about anything...

  
Mother Dis who came to Erebor in late winter, was shaking her head disapprovingly, but she reproached them with not a word for all this lawlessness. All are alive - and that's fine. Only once, returning from the fair, she drove to the lake just from the edge where Kíli and Tauriel, swimmed to their heart's content, reposed among the tall grass. Mother Dis angrily threw up her hands:

  
“Well, you should at least...”

  
She looked around – the clothes were thrown in one common clot far away...

  
“Well, you should at least get married, to begin with...”

  
Mother Dis had her own funny quirks.

  
To be honest, both of them, the dwarf and the elf, did not touch each other all the winter (broken legs or the inflammation in the lung, pierced through, are very conducive to the abstinence!), and now, that is called, fell greedily...


End file.
